It is known to mount a baseboard to a plate-shaped member with clips. A vehicular inner panel and a trim board are examples of a plate-like member and a baseboard, respectively. The trim board includes clip mounts (retainers) for holding clips. Each clip mount has a mount wall (or a vertical wall) to which a corresponding clip is mounted. The mount wall is arranged so as to face a mount surface of the inner panel, specifically, parallel to the mount surface of the inner panel. The clip mounts are molded by injection molding using dies.
The mount wall of the clip mount is a so-called undercut portion. Slide dies are used for molding the mount wall in a known method of molding the clip mount. In this method, the clip mount (or the mount wall) is formed by injection molding and the die between the mount wall and the baseboard is slid and removed therefrom. Because the die is not blocked by the mount wall, the baseboard can be removed from the dies.
A surface shape of the baseboard on which the clip mount is formed is important for removal of the die located between the mount wall and the baseboard. As illustrated in FIG. 14, if a distance L1 between opposed surfaces 2A and 3A of a mount wall 2 and a baseboard 3 decreases along a sliding direction (or a removal direction) of a slide die 4 indicated by arrow P1, the slide die 4 cannot be removed.
Namely, a surface of a baseboard needs to be formed such that a distance between opposed surfaces are constant or increases along a sliding direction of a slide die.
For forming the clip mount on the baseboard, the surface shape of the baseboard needs to be designed in consideration of the sliding direction (or the removal direction) of a slide die. The clip mount may need to be arranged in an area of the surface of the baseboard where a distance between opposed surfaces does not decrease toward which the slide die is slid for removal. Alternatively, the surface shape of the baseboard may need to be designed such that the distance does not decrease along the sliding direction for removal. These decrease flexibility in designing of the clip mount.